Erotic Christmas Part Deux
by GravityNeko
Summary: Another round of erotcism folks. Yuki and Shu take it to the living room. Humor and sexiness ensues.


**A/N: Sexiness returns in part two...

* * *

**

"Oh, Yuki..." Shuichi had pulled of his boots and was now rubbing his feet together in front of the roaring fire. His hand playing along his torso as his body arched seductively.

The novelist's work had gone to hell in a hand basket.

He watched his slinky lover press his taut little body to the floor then groped at his pants. He grunted as Shuichi once more arched his body in the light of the fire. His Santa hat had fallen off as he toyed with the black belt around his lithe waist. "Yuki-sensei…" He rolled onto his side. "Do you think…I could have your autograph.." He gave the other bedroom eyes and pouted his lips. "Or maybe you'd like something in return…Have you been a good boy this year? What can I bring you…?"

"Umm…" Was all Yuki could say.

"Neko got your tongue…Yu-ki-sen-sei.." He murmured slowly in a very seductive voice.

"Shuichi.."

"Ne Yuki? Don't you want your gift?"

The novelist shuddered and he was aware of his painful erection fighting inside the confines of his pants. He groaned again, leaning against the wall as Shu slid onto his stomach and pratically humped the floor with a candy cane magically produced between his gloveless fingers. He then looked up to his lover with a mischievous gleam. "What-what're you gonna do?" Yuki murmured. Shuichi looked up and held the wrapper for the candy in his teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know…?" He then gently tore the plastic away, keeping his eyes on the novelist's reaction. As the first sign of unwrapped candy took place, he licked at it tentatively. Next, he unwrapped the rest and gently slid the none curved end into his mouth, pulling in and back erotically.

His tongue then protruded out of his mouth, wrapping itself around the cane.

"You little brat…" Yuki murmured as he watched.

"Nani?"

"C'mere you little punk."

"Yuki?" The boy seemed awfully confused.

"What part of "come here." did you not understand, you kinky elf?""

"Oh, but Yuki…I'm not an elf." He sat up. "I'm "santa's little helper." He gave an adorably seductive pout as he sat up.

"Is that so?" He stalked forward and dropped to his knees.

"Yuki.." A look of worry came into the imp's eyes.

"What you can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Well…I…"

Yuki's thumbs hooked themselves inside Shuichi's shorts as his hand cupped the singer's rear.

He jerked away. "This is my seduction, Yuki. I want to be seme."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh..." He inserted the candy cane back inside his mouth and slowly sucked at his, moaning around it as he battled his lashes. He slid the candy out. "It's good, but it's not Pocky."

"Shuichi." Yuki said firmly.

He didn't like the thought of being uke in the least and the fact that Shuichi wanted to be seme scared and thrilled him at the same time. He leaned forward, pushing the treat arm's length away and began to devour the vocalist's sweetened lips gently pressing the other to the hardwood. His mouth then trailed those pouty lips to Shuichi's bared midriff, fingers intently peeling at the shorts. His breath then hitched as he felt something caress his erection. He looked down to the boy's flushed face as he was sucking yet again on the sweet. "Yuki...I'm horny too you know." He pouted. "Why should you get to have all the fun?" "Because I'm the top man..."

"Not this time."

He rubbed his knee against Yuki's groin yet again.

"I do want you to have your way with me…but first I want to have my way with you." He leaned up and nipped at the other's ear lobe then licked at it with his talented tongue. "Have I ever told you your earlobes are sexy, Yuki-sensei..?" "Not really." "Liar…" He blew on them and nipped again. "I have, you know I have…Now….what do you think I should do for a bad boy like you?"

"You can let me have my way, punk."

"No can do, Yu-ki…" His hand slid inside the other shirt as he kept sucking on the treat, erotically swirling his tongue around it.

"Stop that."

"Why…is it? Turning. You. On."

He gasped as Yuki grabbed his prized package and began to do a little massaging of his own.

"Oh!"

Yuki simply grinned as Shuichi's hand fell away.

"Now whose the _bad boy_, ya little punk." He kept at it then pinned the other's hands above his head with one hand. "Don't move."

"But, Yuki…"

"Shut up.."

He looked down at his lover's stocking-clad feet and looked upon the red, Christmas tree doted socks. The novelist looked up to the vocalist with a smirk. Without further words, he took socks off. Then he restraddled the boy's body and tied his wrists together with one Christmas sock. "Cute and kinky at the same time…" He murmured.

"Yuki please…."

"Please what?"

"Take me!"

His eyebrows arched as he took the candy cane from the corner of his lover's mouth.

"Yuki, untie me at least…" He tugged at the socks. "I'll do anything…Just take this off."

"But I thought you liked things kinky, Shu-chan.." Yuki smirked. "You look scared, brat. Is it because you're not in charge is it? Did you get your kicks watching me pant like a bitch in heat?"

"Yuki…" His eyes were glazed over in desire once more. "It's not that…I just wanna be bad with you." He arched his body once more in offering.

"Kinky elf…" He then made some movement south of his groin all while busying his other hand.

Shuichi started mewling like a cat, purring in pleasure. "Kami…Yuuuukiiiiiii...Oh oh oh…That feels so good. Don't. Stop. Please."

"I won't…" _Not yet that is._

After he was done doing whatever he had been, the blond came back up and started sucking at the other's lips, tongue thrusting seekingly. _Yuki…_ Shuichi thought blissfully. Then just as abruptly the novelist had started, he pulled away quite quickly and got up.

"Wah?" Shuichi said murmured, trying to sit up. "What-what's going on?"

"I…suddenly…I'm not in the mood anymore."

"What do you mean your not in the mood anymore?"

"Just what I said…" He inserted Shuichi's candy cane into his mouth and sucked at it. "I'm going to bed."

"WHAT?"

"'Night…"

"Hey! No!" He tugged at his _bonds_.

He couldn't get his hands free on the socks—and when he tried to stand he found that the blond had also bond his feet.

"YUKI!" His lip quivered. "How-how could you?"

"Goodnight, Shuichi." _Not so kinky now eh?_

"At least give me back my candy cane you thief!"

"Nope."

"YUKI!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow looks like I'm done again. This is posted as a separate story because I wanted it to be so. No matter if it is a continuation of the other…Review!**


End file.
